


Shadows On The Wall / Тени на стене

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Stanford Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Сэм в колледже, Джон не берет трубку, а время Дина стремительно уходит. АУ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows On The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233125) by burnmedown. 



Дин упорно вёл машину, пока края дороги перед его глазами не зазмеились волнами, и Импала не начала вилять вместе с ними.  
  
Время близилось к вечеру, он остановился у мотеля прямо на выезде из Райта, в Вайоминге. Запнулся о бордюр, доплелся до полусгоревшей неоновой вывески и как-то сумел заселиться. Слова путались, смешивались друг с другом словно горячий кофе с молоком, а чтобы устоять на ногах, Дину приходилось держаться за стойку.  
  
Казалось, потолок над головой лениво покачивался, но пожилая женщина за столиком не моргнула и глазом, лишь протянула Дину ключ. Быть может, она повидала здесь всякое, и решила: сейчас вмешиваться не нужно.  
  
Односпальная кровать, застеленная ядовито-зелёным покрывалом, выглядела несвежей и едва ли чистой. Просто прекрасно. Дин бросил на неё сумку, которая не удержалась на краю и слетела вниз. Он опустился на потрескавшийся желтеющий плиточный пол, сжимая в руке пистолет. Дину и близко не хотелось подходить к кровати, опасно было даже садиться на стул. Что-то жизненно важное ускользало из мыслей, но что?  
  
Он не мог просто забыть. А значит, заставит себя вспоминать.  
  
По стенам огромными пауками поползли тени, мокрые пятна на потолке закружились причудливым калейдоскопом. Дин прикрыл отяжелевшие веки и усилием воли снова их приподнял. _Не спать, чёрт побери. Не спать._  
  
Глаза жгло, будто в лицо сыпанули толчёного стекла. Грудь пронизывала сильная пульсирующая боль, разливалась красной влагой по его рубашке. Это хорошо. За боль можно зацепиться. Ненадолго.  
  
Таблетки кофеина уже не помогали, но Дин слишком боялся бросить их пить – кто знает, что случится после. Однажды он уже переборщил с ними. Сердце тогда готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, прямо через мышцы и кости. Его так трясло, что он едва удержал в руке телефон.  
  
Телефон. Хорошая идея. На другом конце его ждёт помощь. Должна ждать. Просто пока не отвечает… Но ответит. _Ответит._  
  
\- Пап…- его голос затих. Дин мотнул головой, проясняя зрение. – Пап, мне надо… я не должен спать.  
  
Он слышал слова, но не был уверен, что говорит их сам.  
  
\- Оно… ждёт, - сказал он, будто не повторял уже в десятый раз. – Ждёт… меня, папа.  
  
Тени ползли по стенам. Наверное, кто-то за ним наблюдает.  
  
\- Пап… - голос надломился, рассыпался осколками такого же битого стекла. – Ты должен… помочь мне.  
  
Он не помнил, как положил телефон на пол, но заметил его на плитке у своей руки. Дин долго смотрел на него, погружался в мысли, забывая, почему нельзя закрывать глаза. Пальцы ослабили хватку на пистолете. Если бы хоть немного отдохнуть…  
  
_Дин,_ \- позвала Кэти Райлен.  
  
Он резко поднял голову и увидел её. Седеющие волосы, синее платье и уже совсем не доброе лицо. В груди вместо сердца зияла дыра, из которой бежала кровь.  
  
\- Простите, - голос сломался на середине слова, воздух вырвался всхлипом истощения. – Мне очень жаль.  
  
Она склонила голову набок и одарила его суровым взглядом библиотекаря. _Ты сказал, я могу идти спать. Сказал, что спасёшь меня. Ты обещал._  
  
\- Я знаю, - Дин ударился головой о стену, сердце бешено билось о рёбра от отчаяния и вины. - Я знаю, знаю… Я знаю…  
  
Кэти нагнулась ниже, загородила извивающиеся тени. От неё пахло дешёвым шоколадным печеньем, тем, что она предложила ему при встрече. И кровью. Кровь будто всюду следовала за ним.  
  
_Из-за тебя я умерла,_ \- прошептала она. – _Надеюсь, они и тебя достанут._  
  
\- До…станут… - сказал Дин. – Я… знаю.  
  
Он посмотрел вниз, снова поднял телефон. В следующее мгновение, когда он поднял взгляд, её уже не было. Перед ним плавился телевизор, тёмные пятна растекались на полу, виляли длинными жирными струйками, словно волосы медузы. Этой чёртовой суки.  
  
Дин уставился на мобильный. Отцу он уже звонил, раз десять… двадцать… тридцать. Нужен был тот, кто удержит в руке оружие. Он подумывал даже сходить к стойке, попросить помощи у беспечной женщины. _Простите, а не могли бы вы взять пистолет и пристрелить красноглазое отродье, что явится, когда я усну?_  
  
Он вдруг коротко хохотнул. Не сработает, даже если она выжила из ума и станет слушать подобные бредни. Этот гад был быстрым. Здесь нужен охотник, тот, кто знает их дело. Дин и выстрелить не успел, как тот уже вырвал сердце Кэти Райлен.  
  
Дин ранил его, но и монстр зацепил Дина, оставил на нём следы – острые как бритва когти прочертили по груди. Значит, теперь чудовище в голове Дина, осталось только дождаться.  
  
Это была его первая одиночная охота. _У тебя получится, Дин,_ \- сказал отец, совершенно уверенный в сыне. О да, всё получилось, точно. Первоклассная работа. Стоит грёбаной медали.  
  
_Дин,_ \- позвала Кэти Райлен.  
  
\- Я ЗНАЮ! – Дин ударился затылком о стену с такой силой, что перед глазами на секунду побелело. Даже тени ушли, исчезли на несколько секунд, а потом зрение прояснилось. А Кэти опять пропала.  
  
Господи, как же он устал. Опустить бы тяжёлые веки хоть на минуту. Он даже забыл, с чем так боролся. И за что?  
  
_Сэмми,_ тут же мелькнуло в голове. Но Сэмми ушёл своей дорогой. Ему больше не нужен был Дин. Он уже долго обходился без Дина.  
  
_Папа_. Который пожелал охотиться в одиночку. Который не отвечает на чёртов телефон, когда жизнь его сына висит на волоске.  
  
Он не придёт. Уверенность больно резала в груди, глубже, чем неровные полосы от когтей. Дин посмотрел на телефон и попытался сглотнуть, но язык прилип к нёбу.  
  
Отец не приедет к нему.  
  
Тогда кто?  
  
Он открыл список контактов, пролистнул до имени Бобби Сингера и нажал на вызов. Свалка старых машин в Южной Дакоте совсем недалеко отсюда. Должно быть, Дин туда и ехал, сам того не осознавая.  
  
Через четыре гудка послышался грубоватый голос Бобби с автоответчика.  
  
\- Бобби, - начал он. – Это Дин. Я в Райте, в Вайоминге. Я… Что-то идёт за мной. Не справлюсь сам… Не знаю, где отец. И если… если сможешь… он поймал меня, Бобби. Я… больше не могу. Помоги мне.  
  
Телефон пронзительно запищал – батарейка садилась. Дин завершил звонок и снова открыл список имён, буквы расплывались перед глазами. Почти в самом конце он увидел имя Сэма. Он не должен. Не должен… Но если Бобби не приедет, брат будет его единственным шансом. Он быстро нажал на вызов, чтобы не успеть передумать.  
  
_Привет! Вы позвонили Сэму. Оставьте сообщение, и я вам перезвоню._  
  
Голос брата был звонким, счастливым – нормальным. Таким, каким Дин его давно уже не слышал.  
  
\- Привет, Сэмми… - Дин пытался говорить отчётливо. – Я просто… решил позвонить. Давно не болтали.  
_  
Год и четыре месяца._  
  
\- Я хотел сказать…  
  
_Прости. Я очень скучаю._  
  
\- …больше на тебя не злюсь. Ты сделал, что должен был. Ушёл от всякого дерьма.  
  
Голова вдруг начала опускаться, и Дин вздрогнул. Широко распахнул глаза и окинул взглядом стены со змейками теней.  
  
\- В любом случае, - продолжил он, - я в Вайоминге, и… всё не так уж здорово. Поэтому я…  
  
Он замолчал. Телефон опять пискнул, но уже тише.  
  
\- Я перезвоню, Сэмми.  
  
Он захлопнул издыхающий телефон, положил на пол и сжал в руке пистолет. Сквозь просвет между шторами пробивался тоненький луч, падал широкой полоской на ноги. Дин смотрел и смотрел на пятно света, и чувствовал, как погружается в сон.  
  
Нет. Нет. НЕТ!  
  
Дин прикоснулся к самой длинной ране, пальцами развёл края. От боли он не сдержал задушенный вскрик. Вот и правильно. Так точно не уснуть.  
  
Он не знал, сколько уже сидит здесь и медленно истекает кровью. Скорее всего, прошло лишь несколько часов, но они казались долгими днями.  
  
Он не уснёт. Не уснёт…  
  
\- Дин? – со стороны двери послышался голос. Дин поднял голову и прищурился. Смеркалось, в комнате царил полумрак.  
  
По полу простучали чьи-то быстрые шаги, и кто-то коснулся его лица, длинные пальцы обхватили подбородок.  
  
\- Эй, Дин. Ты живой?  
  
Он пригляделся и увидел знакомое лицо, отросшие каштановые волосы, беспокойные карие глаза. _Не может быть._  
  
\- Дин, ответь, - умолял Сэм.  
  
\- Сэм? Сэмми… ты приехал?  
  
\- Конечно, - Сэм нервно заулыбался. – Ты напугал меня, приятель. Но всё хорошо. Я с тобой.  
  
\- Ты здесь, - повторил Дин. Грудь горела огнем, усталость сковала всё тело, но Сэм был рядом. Приехал к нему, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Сэм улыбнулся, зрачки его блеснули красным. Это что-то должно значить, только вот что…  
  
\- Спи, - тихо приговаривал Сэм, поглаживая Дина по плечу. – Я с тобой. Всё хорошо.  
  
Дин закрыл глаза.  
  
*  
  
До Райта было четыре часа езды. Бобби уложился в два с половиной.  
  
В городке было всего два мотеля, и у первого же виднелись гладкие очертания Импалы Винчестеров. Он остановил машину на парковке и побежал так быстро, как только мог.  
  
Импала с разбитой фарой стояла поперек парковки прямо у восьмого номера. Площадка освещалась плохо, в комнате свет не горел. Бобби не стал возиться с замком, просто вышиб дверь и ввалился внутрь.  
  
Нога скользнула по чему-то мокрому.  
  
Черт.  
  
В комнате витал металлический запах, горечью оседал на языке. Бобби закрыл дверь и зажег свет.  
  
\- Твою мать, - сказал он теперь вслух. Желчь подкатила к горлу.  
  
Дин Винчестер с закрытыми глазами и пистолетом в бледной руке лежал в луже темнеющей крови. Его куртка, рубашка и майка были разодраны на груди.  
  
Сделав еще шаг, Бобби увидел, как что-то поблескивает на полу. Амулет Дина, сорванный с шеи.  
  
\- О господи.  
  
Бобби двинулся дальше, с пистолетом наготове, зная, что чудовище, которое сделало это с Дином, может скрываться поблизости. Сердце чуть не остановилось, когда он заметил на кровати другое тело и узнал неподвижные черты.  
  
_Сэм._  
  
Но, подойдя ближе, Бобби понял: это не Сэм. Что-то приняло его облик. Должно быть, монстр отдал концы, пока превращался в свою настоящую форму – кожа на руках сморщилась, посерела, из кончиков пальцев торчали окровавленные когти. В груди темнели три слабо дымящихся пулевых отверстия, одно – точно в области сердца. Он точно был мертв.  
  
Бобби оглянулся на Дина, и к горлу снова подступила тошнота. Чертов ублюдок сдох слишком поздно.  
  
Или нет. Пульс у Дина был – слабый и частый. Бобби порылся в сумке, вытащил две чистые майки и крепко прижал к кровоточащим ранам, стащил с себя куртку и накинул на него.  
  
Быстро набрав 911 со старого телефона на тумбочке, он завернул тело монстра в покрывало и спрятал под кровать. В мучительном ожидании скорой Бобби прижимал ткань к груди Дина и держал пальцы у него на шее, проверяя пульс. Пару раз сердце парня запиналось, но продолжало биться.  
  
Бобби отпустил его лишь когда показались врачи, дал им подойти к Дину, коротко отвечая на их быстрые вопросы. Он отказался ехать в машине скорой, решил добраться до больницы на своем стареньком автомобиле. Хотел бы он побыть рядом со своим мальчиком, но нужно было кое-что закончить.  
  
Как только скорая скрылась из вида, Бобби собрал вещи Дина и погрузил его сумку в багажник Импалы. А вот дальше было сложнее. К счастью, парковка была едва освещена, и он вынес мертвое чудовище в покрывале, сгрузил на заднее сиденье своей машины и поехал в ближайшее место, скрытое от любопытных взглядов. Он насыпал соли, облил тело бензином, бросил спичку и уехал, не дожидаясь, когда оно полностью сгорит.  
  
К больнице он подъехал на Импале – Дин вряд ли был бы в восторге, что его машину где-то бросили.  
  
*  
  
Женщина за стойкой отделалась обычным «они делают все возможное» и махнула рукой в сторону комнаты ожидания.  
  
Нужно было сделать пару звонков. Он взял из мотеля мобильный Дина – забрызганный кровью, с погасшим экраном, но Бобби был уверен, что он заработает, если подключить к розетке. Спустя пятнадцать минут тихих проклятий телефон ожил.  
  
Как оказалось, Калеб спрашивал о Дине у Джима Мерфи.  
  
Бобби не помнил номер охотника на память, но нашел его в списке Дина, который наконец удалось открыть. На второй раз ему ответили.  
  
\- Бобби! – устало сказал Калеб, узнав его голос. – Тебе звонил Дин?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Бобби. – Ты не знаешь, куда мог запропаститься Джон?  
  
\- Я с ним в больнице. Охота пошла не по плану, - теперь все встало на свои места. – Я пытался зашить его сам, но дело оказалось хуже, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Жар до сих пор не спадает. Я наконец решил проверить его телефон, услышал сообщения от Дина… С ним все хорошо?  
  
Трясущейся ладонью Бобби провел по лицу, потер пальцами отросшую щетину.  
  
\- Дин ранен, Калеб. Что-то поймало его, раньше, чем я успел приехать.  
  
\- Черт, - выругался Калеб.  
  
\- Он до сих пор в реанимации, мне ничего не говорят, - Бобби опустил подробности. Ни к чему еще и Калебу знать об этом кошмаре. – Как Джон?  
  
\- Пока не приходил в себя, но обещают, все будет хорошо. Этот упрямый идиот выпал из окна из-за полтергейста и не сказал, насколько плохо дело.  
  
Бобби мотнул головой. _Глупый идиот, надо же было так попасться, когда больше всего нужен сыну._  
  
\- Эти сообщения от Дина… Когда он оставил первое?  
  
\- Три дня назад.  
  
Господи. Бедный мальчик…  
  
\- Бобби, свяжись с Сэмом. Он три раза звонил мне, спрашивал, где Дин. Говорит, что пытался и тебе дозвониться, но ты не брал трубку.  
  
\- Да, я помчался в Райт сразу после разговора с Дином, - однажды ему все-таки придется сдаться и купить чертов мобильник. – Я позвоню Сэму. Просто… позаботься о Джоне.  
  
Калеб фыркнул.  
  
\- Попытаюсь, но ты же знаешь, что будет, как только он узнает про Дина.  
  
В стены полетят капельницы, во врачей – проклятья, и Джон Винчестер, сверкая голым задом из-под больничной рубашки, поползёт спасать сына. Хоть он и был тем еще ублюдком, но мальчиков любил.  
  
\- Ага, - ответил Бобби. – Звони, если что.  
  
Может, ему удастся отговорить Джона от идеи загнать себя до смерти ради того, чтобы попасть к сыну. А может, и нет. Все Винчестеры были упрямыми, как ослы.  
  
\- Конечно, - пообещал Калеб.  
  
Бобби закончил разговор, нашел номер Сэма и после первого же гудка услышал его встревоженный голос.  
  
\- Дин?  
  
\- Это Бобби.  
  
\- Где Дин? – казалось, Сэм напуган до чертиков. – Он оставил мне сообщение…  
  
\- Сообщение? – не удивительно, что младший как на иголках.  
  
\- Да. Я только что прилетел. Где он, Бобби?  
  
\- Сэм. Твой брат… он…  
  
\- Нет, - выдохнул тот, словно Бобби только что озвучил самый большой его страх.  
  
\- Он жив, идиот! – Бобби надеялся, Сэм не расслышал «пока еще», хотя всегда улавливал больше, чем нужно. – Но он ранен. Серьезно ранен.  
  
Это было правильным решением – сказать напрямую, как есть – ни одному Винчестеру не нравился обманчивый оптимизм.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Пока не понятно. Дина поймала тварь, на которую он охотился. Ему не удалось уйти. Вот все, что я могу сказать.  
  
_А выглядела она совсем как ты…_  
  
Нет, Бобби не станет сейчас этого говорить.  
  
\- Что за тварь?  
  
\- Если б я знал. Никогда раньше не встречал подобного.  
  
Сэм нервно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Доверить Дину охоту на непонятно кого, чтобы его сцапали…  
  
\- Дин - крепкий парень, - немного помолчав, сказал Бобби. Банальность, конечно, но это все, чем он мог успокоить младшего.  
  
\- Да, - глухо ответил Сэм. – Я буду через пару часов. Ты… позвони, если что, ладно?  
  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Бобби.  
  
*  
  
С тех времен, когда Бобби последний раз видел сыновей Джона, Сэм вырос, стал шире в плечах. От волнения и бессонницы лицо его побледнело, под глазами залегли темные круги, но все же он выглядел далеко не так плохо, как брат.  
  
\- Привет, Бобби, - Сэм снял с плеча выцветший зеленый рюкзак и положил на пол. – Что-нибудь известно?  
  
Бобби покачал головой.  
  
\- Сказали, его жизни ничего не угрожает, но пока не пускают к нему.  
  
\- Что случилось? - с усталым вздохом Сэм опустился на стул.  
  
\- Я не знаю всего, - ответил Бобби. – Он позвонил и сказал, что кто-то гонится за ним, и я тут же выехал. Но не успел – тварь настигла его, минут за десять-пятнадцать до моего приезда, - Сэм заметно вздрогнул. – Его грудь была разодрана. Он потерял много крови. Врач сказал, они сделали даже больше, чем могли.  
  
\- Я не жалуюсь, но почему оно не убило Дина?  
  
Бобби мрачно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Потому что Дин убил его первым. Три выстрела в грудь, освященными пулями. Третья, думаю, прямиком в сердце, - он отвел взгляд. – Хотя до этого монстр успел натворить дел.  
  
\- Калеб сказал, Дин оставлял отцу сообщения на голосовой почте.  
  
\- Да, последние три дня, - Бобби понял, что Сэм сейчас начнет метать молнии, и качнул головой. – Не вини отца. Ты же знаешь, он бы приехал, если бы мог, - это прозвучало как простое утверждение, не оправдание, потому что он даже мысленно не хотел унизить Джона Винчестера.  
  
Сэм наклонил голову, запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы.  
  
\- Да. Знаю… Просто… Боже мой. Почему Дин не позвонил кому-нибудь еще?  
  
\- Уверен, он мало что соображал. Врач сказал, некоторые порезы на груди не такие свежие, может быть, он получил их три дня назад. Никто не знает, что этот монстр вытворял с его разумом. Я просто рад, что Дин вообще нашел силы позвонить мне.  
  
\- Ага, - сказал Сэм, разглядывая трещину в плитке. – И мне.  
  
*  
  
Под глазами Дина темнели синяки, выделялись на бледном как мел лице. Когда их с Бобби наконец пустили в палату, стоило Сэму лишь взглянуть на брата, как на глаза навернулись слезы, и он стал похож на пятилетнего мальчишку. Он тяжело опустился на стул рядом с кроватью брата.  
  
Бобби подошел с другой стороны и положил ладонь на руку Дина. Он не стал говорить, что парень сейчас выглядел уже заметно лучше. По крайней мере, губы его слегка порозовели, он дышал ровно и медленно, а по венам текла чужая кровь.  
  
Следующие пять часов, пока Дин лежал без сознания, Сэм сидел рядом, не желая уходить, поэтому Бобби принес ему поесть. Поблагодарив, тот продолжил смотреть на брата, а поднос с едой поставил около стула и так к нему и не притронулся.  
  
Вскоре Дин задергался, забормотал невнятные слова, чередуя их со стонами, которые Бобби не хотел бы услышать хоть раз в жизни и, наконец, постепенно пришел в себя, медленно, без резких скачков на кровати. Он вынырнул из лекарственного дурмана, поморгал и уснул, а пятнадцать минут спустя снова открыл глаза и на этот раз сумел оглядеться вокруг.  
  
Рядом с ним сидел Сэм и успокаивающе бормотал какую-то чушь. _Вот черт!_ Бобби не подумал о том, что случится. Стоило рассказать младшему побольше о той твари.  
  
Пару секунд Дин смотрел на брата широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом его накрыло паникой. Сил пока еще не хватало, и лицо искажалось болью при каждом движении, но он сделал все возможное, чтобы отползти подальше. Сэм шагнул назад, ничего не понимая, и Бобби быстро встал перед Дином.  
  
\- Тише, Дин, - спокойно сказал старик. – Это твой брат. Слышишь? Это Сэм. Посмотри на меня, малыш. Он не причинит тебе зла, клянусь. Угомонись, иначе сорвешь все швы.  
  
Слова подействовали, и Дин замер на месте. Его заметно трясло, дыхание вырывалось со свистом. Сэма Бобби отправил за медсестрой, и Дин опасливо проводил того взглядом.  
  
\- Это твой брат, - Бобби взял Дина за руку. – Ты убил ту тварь. Когда я приехал, она уже была мертва.  
  
Складки на лбу Дина немного разгладились. Он пару раз кашлянул, морщась от боли.  
  
\- А где отец? – тихо спросил он первым же делом.  
  
\- Его ранило на охоте, но все будет хорошо. С ним Калеб.  
  
Дин медленно кивнул. Когда Сэм вернулся с медсестрой, он уже снова спал.  
  
*  
  
По поведению Дина Сэм догадывался, что ему не все рассказали. Но теперь брат по крайней мере лежал спокойно, хотя и немного напрягался в его присутствии. Но это была ерунда по сравнению с полутора годами разлуки.  
  
Пройдет совсем немного времени, и Сэм позовет Бобби, спросит, почему Дин так испугался. А пока ему было важно побыть с братом. Тот оставался в сознании не дольше двадцати минут подряд, а его грудь постоянно пронизывало болью.  
  
Сэм лишь пару раз отошел от брата - отлучился в ванную и позвонил в Стэнфорд - объяснить, что у него срочное семейное дело. Все остальное время он проводил в палате, ожидая, когда Дин перестанет вздрагивать при виде него.  
  
Вечером следующего дня Бобби позвонил Калеб, и он спешно вышел в коридор, по пути бубня что-то про упрямого сукина сына. Сэм понял, это явно касалось отца. Никто так умело не выводил Бобби, как Джон Винчестер.  
  
Дин, казалось, вернул способность ясно мыслить, и Сэм теперь не знал, что сказать. _Прости? Рад тебя видеть? Как жизнь?_ Спустя столько месяцев тишины, которые ни один из них не посмел нарушить, он не мог подобрать верных слов.  
  
Дин заговорил первым.  
  
\- Все-таки, - голос его еще оставался слабым и хрипловатым, - ты приехал.  
  
\- Ага, - ответил Сэм. – Конечно.  
  
Дин вздрогнул так, что натянулись швы, и тихо застонал. С видимой попыткой расслабиться он коротко глянул на брата.  
  
\- Я, - начал он и замолчал, чтобы втянуть воздух. – Я дело провалил.  
  
Сэм помотал головой.  
  
\- Дин…  
  
Он смотрел куда-то в потолок и думал о призраках в своей голове.  
  
\- Кэти Райлен. Она… пекла самые ужасные печенья.  
  
Дин беспокойно пошевелился, и Сэм заметил его синеватые ногти. Так точно не должно быть.  
  
\- Я обещал, - прошептал он.  
  
Сэм хотел сказать, что все хорошо, но не собирался врать. Он хотел сказать «прости», но знал, это ничем не поможет.  
  
Поэтому он молчал. Он просто сжал руку брата.


End file.
